


I Think We're Alone Now

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating Disasters, M/M, Stranded, The Universe Conspires, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Bucky and Tony trying to go on multiple dates, but they keep getting interrupted by missions, paparazzi, team drama, etc (they can't even make out in one of Tony's cars without something happening). So finally at the end of one mission, Tony just plucks Bucky off the ground and flies off somewhere to be alone with him. + Imagine the boys being stuck on a deserted island together.</span>
</p><p>Tony settled in a little closer, dragging his lips over the pulse point in Bucky’s neck, eyes drifting closed as he breathed in the clean scent of his skin. “This is nice,” he sighed. “Just you, and me, and…”</p><p>“And Clint, eating popcorn and watching us,” Bucky finished for him. Tony frowned and looked around the room. Sure enough, Clint was there, grinning cheekily; he gave a little wave. “Wanna take this somewhere a little more…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here: [dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/) and all of my Imagine Tony & Bucky fills can be found here: [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia)

Tony settled in a little closer, dragging his lips over the pulse point in Bucky’s neck, eyes drifting closed as he breathed in the clean scent of his skin. “This is nice,” he sighed. “Just you, and me, and…” **  
**

“And Clint, eating popcorn and watching us,” Bucky finished for him. Tony frowned and looked around the room. Sure enough, Clint was there, grinning cheekily; he gave a little wave. “Wanna take this somewhere a little more…”

Which, of course, was when the call to assemble was given.

“After?” Tony asked, giving the puppy dog eyes.

“Definitely,” Bucky agreed.

Tony just wanted for them to spend some time together. He didn’t think that was so much to ask, in the grand scheme of things. They’d had their little mutual epiphany a month ago now, had decided that it was more than just a passing physical attraction, and that they both wanted to give a relationship a shot. And, since then, the universe had been conspiring to keep them away from each other.

It had started innocently enough with a business trip he’d forgotten about—which, sure, he had those all the time, no big deal—forcing them to postpone their date. It should have been a two day delay at best, except he’d come back with a nasty case of food poisoning. Not very sexy.

They’d postponed again, got as far as getting dressed up and meeting each other down by the car when something a few blocks away had blown up, and then they were off investigating. That had turned out to be a legitimate accident (gas leaks happen), but they’d still spent the night helping clean up the aftermath, and making sure everything went smoothly for the police, paramedics, and the like.

“We’re aiming too high,” Tony had declared. “Lunch date, today, let’s do this!”

That time they even made it out of the Tower and into a diner, but they hadn’t even had time to order before paparazzi were  _everywhere_ , snapping their photos, asking their stupid questions, and yup, another bust of a date.

After that, the paparazzi were in full effect, everyone desperate to get a compromising photo, or some evidence that the two were involved. For his part, Tony would have  _loved_ a chance to do something compromising.

With that in mind, he figured he’d smuggle them out of New York, thinking a change of scenery would be good. It never happened, though, because Deadpool happened instead, and that was about a week of his life he’d never get back.

Team drama, explosions, being mobbed by jerks with cameras, business emergencies, another alien invasion, and now whatever this new interruption was. Tony sighed as he suited up.

“It has to be a sign, right?” he asked Hulk as they stood atop a mound of gently smouldering rubble. “The stupid, jerky universe is keeping us away from each other, because he’s all young, and sexy, and Steve’s best friend, and I’m a professional disaster.”

“Shellhead stupid.”

Tony laughed at this, a plan formulating. “Fair point.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky stammered as Tony swooped in, plucked him up and into his arms, and took off.

“I’m sick of us getting interrupted,” Tony explained, “so I’m kidnapping you. This date is happening. Now.”

Bucky grinned and held on tighter. “I like your style.”

Only…

“Do you have any idea where we are?”

Tony sighed and kicked a coconut. The suit was nearby, in pieces. “It appears to be a deserted island.”

Bucky snorted, stretched, and hooked an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Hey, at least we’re alone and neither of us is injured.”

Which was a good point, really. “Positivity. I like it,” Tony shifted, suddenly nervous. It was finally going to happen! They stared at each other, mouths moving closer, closer still. “No paparazzi.”

“No aliens,” Bucky said, “or SI emergencies.”

“Just the two of us.”

The nervousness slipped away with the first touch of Bucky’s lips against his own, and it was long gone and forgotten by the time they were rolling around in the sand, making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

Once that was out of their system, they snuggled together and watched the sunset, sharing some fruit they’d gathered.

“You know, this is a pretty good first date,” Bucky said. “I’ll almost be sad to get rescued.”

Which, huh. “Oh. Yeah, I should probably do something about us getting rescued.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, I thought you sent a message, or… or set off a homing signal or something? You were fiddling with the suit and saying ‘I’ve got this’ earlier!”

“I was going to, but, um,” Tony grinned. “I didn’t want us to get interrupted again? As for the ‘fiddling’ erm.” He coughed, and tried not to blush. “Where did you think I got the lube from?”

Bucky stared for a moment, then another, then erupted in laughter. “I pick the place for our second date.”

And because he was an awesome, forgiving boyfriend, Bucky hardly even complained when it got colder, and they had to build a fire, and aggressively snuggle (and grope each other) during the twelve hour wait for a rescue.


End file.
